


Imagine Being FWBs With Claire

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	Imagine Being FWBs With Claire

[Original Imagine](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/180765950041)


End file.
